


Shenanigans in a certain kingdom

by plop150



Category: Kingdom: Two Crowns (Video Game)
Genre: more characters on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plop150/pseuds/plop150
Summary: Random adventures of people and their king, as they slowly retake an archipelago





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction for new people who are joining us

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello welcome to a reading circle."

"We are going to read about a story about one man's efforts to raise his kingdom."

"I already have a few stories booked marked for us."

"But I am going to need your requests to see what story we should do next."

"So sit, there is room for all of us"

 

"Now where did I put the marker for the first story?"


	2. Ah so it begins

"DAM YOU WILLSON" 

this would get a lot of heads turning if it wasn't for the fact that he was in the middle of nowhere

 

to be more precise in a deep forest

 

with no map or reasonable way out of said forest

 

"THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME"

the man currently screaming is...

well you'll see

 

anyway, the man is currently trying to make a "good" effort on finding his way out of the forest

well he was 

until the ghost appeared

"WHAT THE FUCK"

the ghost being a ghost did not respond

instead, it started going in a direction

only to stop and wait for the man

with nothing better to do, he followed the ghost

 

a surprisingly short time later

 

the ghost led the man to a horse

the horse would be considered "normal"

if it wasn't for the pouch and what is inside of it

and as the man opened the pouch and looked inside

"Holy shit"

inside was a golden crown

also, the ghost was sitting(?) on the horse

"What now?"

the ghost made a motion that looked like someone putting a crown on

"Sorry, this is not meant to be..."

he would have finished if the didn't ghost suddenly put the crown on the man's head

he also picked up the puzzled man and plopped him on the equally puzzled horse

then the ghost started to move, beckoning the newly made king... yes I said king

"Come on it's time to start your new rein"

 

 

and thus kids 

is how the worst monarch came into power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suggestions any one?


	3. Banner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The banner of a kingdom can tell you a lot about them
> 
> like if the king is an idiot

the king was sitting on his horse thinking to himself

now the king is a little...

 

not smart

so it was rare for him to be thinking about anything

so right now 2 very astounded builders were looking at the king

they were wondering what he was going to do until he started pulling coins out

"I want to make a banner do any of you have suggestions?'

the builders looked at each other puzzled

the left one started

"What animal do you want to represent this kingdom then."

surprisingly the king replied

"I already have a symbol in mind I just need a color"

the surprised worker responded

"Oh, you can choose any color but I think natural colors are the best"

the king replied with this

"good, then I can do that..."

the worker on the right was growing more and more concerned

"Ummm... sir what will this banner look like?"

the king didn't respond he just unfired a banner 

the builders were taken back and were surprised

 

what happens here is a perfect representation

a few weeks later

"I hereby make you our first knight"

"Thank you, sir, but one question

"Yes?"

"Why is our banner a piece of shit"

for those who are still wondering or confused the banner was brown

and had a picture of shit on it

 

now it is important to remember that history can be wrong 

but remember 

in this kingdom 

anything that is said that is bad about the king

is almost 100% of the time the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm wondering if I should make the name of the people the names of people that sent kudos  
> of course that would have to happen with there consent but still...
> 
> and the chapter is long... again  
> I suck a keeping promises


	4. Bankers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bankers are people who work in banks
> 
> It is always good to remember...  
> Bankers are the most untrustworthy beings on earth

The king was dumbstruck 

Every single coin in his bag had disappeared.

 

This was a crisis, if he could not get coins fast the growth of the kingdom would diminish.

Suddenly he had an idea

 

**I deposited a lot of money to the banker, surely he as some money, right?**

So the king was racing towards the town hall on horseback.

 

When the king got where he stopped the banker and asked him this

"Can I withdraw any money?"

The banker replied with this.

"Let's see you deposited 10 coins yesterday, so if my math is correct and using our policies..."

The baker was lost in thought for a minute.

"Our policy says you can withdraw this much." 

The banker gave 3 coins to the king

"Pleasure doing business with my king."

And he left the king with not even enough money to reinforce the walls.

 

What happens next has been mostly claimed untrue...

By people who the banker paid to lie for him, so it went something like this.

 

The banker closed the door behind him

And stepped in a room

Full of money he obtained from the king

 

Nobody knows how or why the banker became the banker

But one thing is true

Never trust a banker.

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone be kind enough to leave names and scenarios  
> thanks  
> ;P


End file.
